And I'll Swim The Ocean For You
by arubagirl0926
Summary: My spin on OTH, there was no love triangle in HS, and yea... everything else gets explained. REVIEW PLEASE COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING

**Chapter 1** ~ My life would suck without you

"You got a piece of me, and honestly my life would suck without you"

The past week as been has been one of the worst, Lucas and I got into a fight, which made school a lot harder. Peyton and I really haven't talked at all this week, which made the week even worse. Maybe I'll drive up and see her once classes are over today. I just need to get away from everything and that would be the perfect way to do so. She's been going out with some guy who I met over Christmas break, his name was Jake and I'm sure she has stories she wants to tell me about him. Once class ended I ran back to my dorm and started multi – tasking. First, I called Lucas just telling him where I was going this weekend. Luckily I got his answering machine; we weren't really talking after this fight. I told him I was going to see Peyton this weekend and I will be back on Sunday and if he wanted to talk to me then call me on my cell. Meanwhile, I was packing a quick duffle bag of clothes. I figured that I will call Peyton when I'm right outside her dorm.

I got into my blue convertible buggy and started driving. I took the top down, it was a warm April day, and turned the radio up. My favorite song at the time came on, _You Sang to Me_ by Marc Anthony; it reminded me of when Lucas and I first started going out and how nervous I was. Then I really started to get deep into my thoughts and was thinking about how much I could not survive without him and all of the good times we have had. Soon I was up to the campus. "Man," I thought to myself "I must have been really thinking a lot." I didn't even realize I was there already.

I had only been to the campus once or twice, so I figured that I'll probably get lost. Surprisingly I didn't, considering it was 7 at night. As I made my way up to Peyton's apartment, I called her to make sure she was in her room, no answer. So I hoped she was in her room or else I would have to sit outside and wait.

I got to her room and yelled, "Surprise P. Sawyer, I hoped…"

In the middle of my sentence, I realized what was going on, her and Jake were in a serious make – out session. I was hoping that my phone would go of or something, thinking it could be Lucas, but no the only time I want to talk to him this week and he doesn't call, go figure. As soon as Peyton recognized that it was me, she threw her shirt back on and rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Oh my God Brooke, I've missed you so much. What are you doing here?"

"Well I haven't seen my best friend in a while and I figured why not surprise her. But I clearly should have called first. I'm so sorry I interrupted."

"Don't worry about it. Well, you know Jake right?"

"Yea we met over Christmas break, when you brought him home with you. Hi Jake"

"Hi, its Brooke right?"

Yea, it is. So how have you been?"

"Good. I'm going to let you guys catch up. I'll talk to you later Peyton." Jake then leans in and kisses Peyton goodbye. "Bye Brooke. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too Jake."

"Alright, if you don't mind me asking, why are you really here? If you wanted to see me, you could have seen me on the webcam or called me."

"I'm truly shocked. How can you see right through me?"

"I got a lot of practice over the years."

"You think you are so funny."

"Yes I do."

"Okay. Okay. Lucas and I got into a major fight this week and I just wanted to get away for a while and figured why not come up here."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have said those things if I knew."

"Yeah. I know don't worry about it."

"So what was the fight about?"

"Honestly. I don't remember. It started off with him worrying about his grades, I told him that I didn't want to hear about his grades right now, and ended with us screaming at each other and him walking out of the apartment."

"I'm sorry. When did it happen?"

"Tuesday."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"No, I left him a message on his answering machine saying that I was coming up here and if he wanted to talk to call me."

"Well, that's good I guess."

"Yea. So do you want to go for a walk and just catch up with each other?"

"Yea, I'd like that."

"So how are things going with Jake?" I asked while walking down the street.

"It's been really good."

"That's good right?"

"Maybe. How's Lucas been, besides the fight?"

"Why maybe? We've been really good, I think I'm reading to go to the next level with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my favorite song came on the radio, _You Sang to Me,_ and I…"

"Ugh! I hate that song."

"I know you do, can I finish my story here?"

"Yes"

"Thank you. As I was saying, once I heard the song I started thinking of Lucas and how I couldn't live without him, and all of the good times we've had. It was there that I realized that he is defiantly the one."

"Aw. That's sweet Brooke. You guys have been going out for a long time now; do you think he's going to ask you to marry him?"

"I don't know. I want him to, but maybe we're too young. Why what do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Honestly?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No. Alright, enough about me, lets talk about you."

"Fine. Um…"

"I'll ask a question then. Why did you answer me maybe before?"

"Because I think that he thinks that I'm too predictable."

"Do you try to be unpredictable?"

"No. I don't know how."

"Trying surprising him with something, like showing up in his apartment or something like that."

"That's a great idea. I'm going to his apartment tonight then. You do mind do you?"

"No don't worry about it. I'll wait outside in the car."

"Alright"

"Let's go"


	2. I’m lucky I’m in love with my best frien

**DICLAIMER:** I own absolutely nothing.

**Chapter 3** ~ "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend"

Peyton drove all the way to Jake's apartment because I'm so bad with directions. I'm lucky I made it up here in one piece. Her driving was a good thing because I was secretly hoping that I would hear from Lucas, but he didn't text or call me. Jake's apartment was only 20 minutes away from Peyton's which wasn't really that bad considering that mine and Lucas's was an hour and a half. As soon as we got there, my phone started ringing Lucas's special ring tone and Peyton immediately knew who it was.

"_So let me say that I love you  
you're all that I've ever wanted  
all that I've ever dreamed of to come  
and yes you did come I want you so bad  
can you feel it too?  
You know I'm so, I'm so in love you"_

"Take it. Tell him how you truly feel."

"I think I will be honest with him."

"Good for you, and don't worry about me. I shouldn't be in there for too long. Good luck"

"Thanks. P. Sawyer. You too."

We both lean in and give each other a big hug, both secretly hoping that we were both going to be happy tonight. As soon as Peyton left my car, I opened up the phone.

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Brooke"_

"_Hey Luke. I was hoping you would call, I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_Me too. You go first."_

"_No you go first."_

"_Okay. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said and for the whole fight. And that I love you Brooke."_

"_I love you too Lucas."_

"_I realized that over these past couple of days that my world is nothing without you."_

"_I realized that too. And I'm sorry for what I said too."_

"_So what did you want to say?"_

"_I don't like fighting with you. I hate it. And I've come to realize that I don't want to live without you."_

"_Me neither. So why did you run up to Peyton?"_

"_Because I needed someone to talk to and I just wanted to get away for a little while."_

"_How is she?"_

"_She's good. I accidentally walked in on her and Jake making out."_

"_Jake?"_

"_Her boyfriend."_

"_O. That must have been awkward."_

"_Yea it was__."_ As soon as I said that, I saw Peyton running out of the apartment with tears coming down her face, pacing back and forth on the steps of the building.

"_Brooke? Are you there Brooke?"_

"_Yeah, I am. Baby I'm going to have to call you back. I love you." _

And before Lucas could say anything back, I hung up on him and ran towards Peyton. I met her on the steps of the building. I pulled her into a tight hug. She calmed down a little bit.

"Peyton what's wrong?"

"When I walked up there I knocked on the door and he didn't answer. So the door was unlocked and I just opened it and saw him kissing another girl," Peyton managed to get out among sobs

"Aw. Come here." I gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry"

"Thanks. Then we got into a fight and I told him we are through."

"Good for you"

"I hope so."

"Hey look at me… you are an amazing person and any guy who doesn't see that is not worth your time."

"I guess so."

"I know so, trust me on this one."

"I trust you."

"Good, what's his room number?"

"318. Why what are you going to do?"

"I'll be right back."

As soon as I said that, I ran into the building and up the stairs to Jake's room. Hopefully he was still in there. While I was running, I never realized what good shape I'm in.

When I got up to his room, I banged on the door screaming, "Jake open this door, now!!!"

"What do you want Brooke?" Jake said in a confused tone

"This"

I punched him so hard, it even hurt my hand. He was defiantly going to end up with a black eye. I never knew I could hit someone that hard.

"What was that for?"

"For what you did to Peyton you idiot."

And with that I left and ran back down to Peyton who was stilling crying.

"Come here Peyton." I said trying to calm her down.

"Brooke, what did you do?"

"I punched him."

"Why? This doesn't concern you."

"You're my best friend Peyton. I'm never going to let a guy hurt you like that and get away with it. When someone cheats on my best friend, he deserves to be hit."

"Thanks Brooke, I really appreciate that. You're my best friend too and I'm glad that you are. You are like my sister, and I love that."

"Me too P. Sawyer. So what do you want to do now?"

"I just want to go home."

"Alright I'll drive."

"You sure, you don't know your way around here."

"I'm sure and you're in no condition to drive."

"Okay."


	3. This was never the way I planned

**DISCLAIMER:** I own absolutely nothing.

**Chapter 3** ~ "This was never the way I planned, not my intention..."

As we were driving I was getting kind of nervous because I don't know where I'm going and when that happens I tend to get lost. Even though she was crying her eyes out and she mumbled a lot, Peyton was good with giving me directions. It was typical of Peyton to pick the radio station to listen to, so this time was no different. The Fray's song _How to Safe a Life _came on and I knew that this song was going to be hard to get through and therefore we should change the station. I decided to let Peyton decide on what to do, she left the station on.

"Peyton you know I'm sorry for this."

"For what Brooke? Aw come on you can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."

"But that's were you're wrong Peyton. It is. If I had not come up here none of this would have happened. Or if I didn't tell you to be unpredictable, none of this would have happened either. This is totally my fault P. Sawyer and I'm extremely sorry. I hate seeing you like this, it breaks my heart."

"Brooke don't worry about it. It's not your fault. It's Jake's fault and he's a stupid idiot."

"Okay I guess your right."

"You know I love you as a friend Brooke. You're the best friend a person could ever have."

"Thanks. I love you too Peyton"

BANG

The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed. I had no idea of what was going on. Luckily the nurse just came in. "Oh, it looks like you're awake. I'll go get the doctor," the nurse said as she was checking the machines I was hooked up to, and then she left. Next thing I knew was this really cute doctor come in whose name was Dr. Shepard. I had to remind myself that I already had a boyfriend, but Peyton doesn't. Maybe she would like him. It was then I realized that Peyton wasn't in the same room as me. That was when the doctor started talking.

"So do you remember why you are here?"

"No I don't and where is my friend?"

"Okay. So let me start from the top. You were in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit you head on. You were lucky enough to not get thrown from your seat, and therefore you only have light memory lost because of the trauma, scratches, and bruises here and there. Your friend on the other hand was not as lucky as you. She was thrown from the car. I'm so sorry but she died on impact. This there anyone you would like us to call for you."

As soon as I heard that Peyton was dead the waterworks started. "Um… yea there is a person to call. His name is Lucas Scott and his number is 973-986-8115."

"Well it's good that you remember his name and number because that means that the accident caused no memory loss what so ever. I'll personally call him and let him no what is going on."

A simple "Thank you doctor," was all I could say right now. Peyton was dead and it was all my fault. If I was paying better attention to the road and not apologizing to Peyton none of this would have happened, if I hadn't convinced her to go see Jake, or if I hadn't even come up this weekend Peyton would be alive. I can't believe it, my best friend is dead. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Ah... Brooke, I just got off the phone with Lucas and he said that he was just leaving now and he should be up here in a couple of hours. Until he comes why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"Sure. Doctor I'll try." I knew that was a total lie. There was no way I could ever sleep in a time like this and under these circumstances. But again that was a lie, because I immediately fell right asleep.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys…. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I haven't forgotten about this story, things just have been really crazy for me and I took a well needed vacation… Hopefully you all don't hate me, but incase you do I have a little surprise, within the next week there will be updates for this story and three more brand new stories!!!!!


	5. I'd Do Anything

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING

**Chapter 4**

"I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms to try to make you laugh cuz somehow I can't put you in the past"

Lucas was driving like a mad man. He had no idea of what was going on. The only thing the doctor told him was that Brooke Davis was in an accident and she is at the hospital. As soon as he got there, he found out what room Brooke was in and he ran there to find her soundly asleep. He stepped into the room and started to lean on the wall just looking out the window, praying to God that she would be ok.

When all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, half expecting it to be Peyton, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking," the doctor said. And to Lucas's shock it wasn't Peyton. He turned around and low and below it was the doctor he was on the phone with. "Can we step outside and talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

"So you are probably wondering what is going on. Well, she was in a major car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit the car head on. She was in the driver's seat and only got some cuts and bruises. The other girl who was in the passenger's seat was thrown from the car and died on impact. I'm so sorry for your loss. We ran some tests to see if there was any brain damage and luckily there isn't any. The only thing she doesn't remember is the accident itself. She said that the last thing she remembers was talking to the other girl and then she woke up here."

"Thank you so much Dr. Shepard. How long to you think she will have to stay here?"

"Probably just until tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry, I mean this afternoon. I didn't realize it was the early hours of the day."

"Thank you."

With that he headed back into the room. He could not believe that his girlfriend was in an accident and that Peyton was dead. Knowing his girlfriend, he was sure that Brooke was going to try and blame herself for this. It clearly wasn't her fault. As he was coming out of his though process, Brooke was waking up.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Lucas is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"O, Luke I missed you so much." Again the waterworks started.

"Me too. I'm just glad you are okay."

"Luke I can't believe that Peyton is dead. It's all my fault."

"No its not. It's the drivers fault."

"But if I was paying better attention to the road and not apologizing to Peyton none of this would have happened. Even if I hadn't come up here, nothing would have happened."

"No you are wrong. It's not your fault and why were you apologizing to Peyton?"

"Remember when we were on the phone and I hung up on you?'

"Yea."

"Well, I saw Peyton running out of the building. We were at Jake's apartment and I told Peyton that she should surprise her man, like I did coming up here, because she thinks that Jake thinks she is too predictable. But when she got there, she caught him making out with another girl. They got into a fight. She told him that they are through and ran out of the building. That's when I saw her and hung up on you. I ran out of the car to find out what happened. After Peyton told me what happened, I ran inside and punched Jake in the face."

"Well your hand must have hurt, let me see it."

"Yea a little bit, but its fine now."

"Brooke it's black and blue and swollen."

"So the Dr. said I was fine. It doesn't bother me."

"Okay. So how are you then emotionally?"

"I'm a wreck emotionally. I just lost my best friend in a car accident and I was sitting right next to her. I miss her so much already. Life is going to be so hard without her around"

"I know baby its going to be hard, but I'll always be around so don't have to worry about anything."

"Thanks Luke. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome, now go back to sleep you are going home later on today, you need your rest. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Hero

**AN:** Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here I am. I may put some fillers in between this chapter and the previous one, I'm not sure yet though. Anyway, if anyone is interested in my "Part of Stories" thing, I will close the poll for the stories on Saturday, 7/25, so read them and let me know what you think, please.

**Chapter 5** (May 2013) ~ "I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away."

I can't believe I got through this school year, it was rough. I just took my last exam and now I'm done forever with school. I will officially graduate tomorrow night, but I'm not going to the ceremony, I don't think I could handle it. So instead my boyfriend is picking me up today and taking me somewhere as a surprise graduation present. His graduation was last week and I didn't go to that either, but he understood why. Peyton and I promised each other so many things and now none of them can get done. Like she promised me that she would come with me to Lucas's graduation, then Lucas and I would go to her graduation, and then she and Lucas would go to mine. As I walked to Lucas's car I had a big smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling? Do you know where I'm taking you?"

"I'm smiling because I'm with you and no, I don't know where you're taking me."

"Fine then lets go."

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Yea, why do you have to ask?"

"Just a force of habit." That was a lie of course, because you always asked Peyton's permission to touch her radio and thank god Lucas didn't realize it.

"Oh. Okay. What station?"

"Z100 of course."

"Right."

"Oh man I love this song." It was the song I was listening to when drove up to see Peyton and I realized that Lucas was the one for me, and as a matter of fact Lucas knew all of the words to the song. We both started singing along and laughing.

"And why do you love this song?"

"Because it was the song I was listening to the last fight we got into and it was when I realized that I didn't want to lose you."

"Aw. That's nice. I just love this song because it is a good song." Without even realizing it, the song changed to _Your Guardian Angel _by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, one of Peyton's favorite bands and it was then that the tears rolled down my face. "Honey what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No it wasn't you. It's just the song, listen to the words."

A couple of seconds later it clicked in his head, "O. I get it, it reminds you of Peyton. Don't worry about it, I'll change the station."

"No wait don't."

"Why not?"

"I want to here it."

"Okay."

"Man I really love this song."

"I'll remember that."

"Okay." And with out even realizing it, we were by Peyton's grave, which didn't even help the situation at all. "Honey why are we here? Are you trying to torture me or something?"  
"No sweetie. I just wanted to do this." And with that he got on one knee, reached into his pocket, and opened a box. "Brooke Penelope Davis I love you so much with all of my heart, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Lucas, it's beautiful." It was then that it all clicked in my head and I started to cry. It was one of Peyton and mine's promises, to be there when we each got engaged. "How did you know about the promise?"

"Well the night Peyton died, I was texting her on the phone. She told me that you thought that I was the one you wanted to marry."

"Oh so that's who she was texting."

"Yea. It was then she told me that you guys made a lot of promises with each other and that she can't tell me them until I needed to know."

"Yea it's sort of on a need to know basis."

"That's what she said. She then went on to tell me the promise that you two made about getting engaged. I thanked her for the information and told her goodbye. After her death I saw that you were so upset about it, it wanted to do something to make you smile because I love it when you smile. So I decided that I would propose to you here, so Peyton was also here."

"Aw. Thank you so much. You don't know how much I love you."

"I think I do."

"How do you know?"  
"It's the same amount that I love you."

"Then you are right then."


	7. Your Guardian Angel

**AN: **Here's the next chapter, I may add some fillers later on, but I'm not sure. My _Don't Look Away It's Only Life_ story won the competition so the first chapter of that will be posted later on, so check it out. On to this chapter… please review!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing

**Chapter 6** (September 5th, 2013) ~ "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven 'cause you're my true love, my whole heart"

"Are you ready for your first dance, Mrs. Scott?"

"Why of course I am. I would really like to know the song too."

"Yea, but it's a surprise and trust me you'll love it."

"I trust you."

"Then let's go."

Even though this was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, I was still upset. I missed Peyton so much and what made it worse was that her birthday is in two months. I did not have a maid of honor today because that spot was reserved for Peyton and no one was going to take that away from her. So far today, I haven't shed a tear over her, and surprisingly that was a good thing. Lucas looks amazing today, as always. So far everything was going as planned, very close to my dreams.

"I would like to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Scott. As we welcome them to the dance floor, the groom has some words for his bride," the DJ announced to the entire room.

"Brooke, you know I loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you, even though it took five years to show it. I know you had a long and rough year, but baby I want you to know that I'll always be there for you just like how I was here for you then. So what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I'll always be there for you and this song shows it. I hope you love it as much as I do."

It was right then and there I lost it completely. I don't know if it's because of what Lucas said or because of the song that came on. It was _I'll be _by Edwin McCain. That was me and Peyton's song. I could just remember like it was yesterday, within the first couple of months of becoming friends, that song was playing in the school cafeteria and I promised her that I will always be there for her and then she did the same for me.

"So do you love the song?"

"Yea I guess."

"What do you mean, 'yea I guess.'"

"Well it was me and Peyton's song and by hearing it made me realize that I miss her and living without her is going to be really hard."

"Brooke, you need to get over this whole Peyton thing. It's been six months; move on with your life."

"How can you even say that? You know how much Peyton meant to me and that her death was horrifying to me because I was the one that caused it. I can't believe that you're getting like this during our first dance as man and wife."

Luckily it was then that the song was over and people started to fill the dance floor. From there I ran out of the room and into the little balcony that only Lucas and I knew about. I knew sooner or later Lucas will come and find me, but it was nice just to have this time alone to air out my thoughts. I can't believe Lucas would say something like that to me, especially as our first dance was going on. That really wasn't like him, he knew Peyton, he knew how much she meant to me, but he still had the nerve to say those things.

"Brooke, are you out here?"

I gave a little sigh, "Maybe"

"Baby you know I'm sorry for what I said. It's just that I care about you to much and I don't like to see you upset. I know how much Peyton meant to you, I can tell."

"I guess I forgive you. It's just so hard now."

"Yea I know, but there is one good thing about it."

"What's that? How can there be a good thing?"

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Anytime you feel upset about Peyton or anything, I'll be there. Just like in the song, _I'll be your crying shoulder_. I'm just saying this from the bottom of my heart because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you ready to come back to the party?"

"Yea," I said taking his hand in my hand and walked back to the party, knowing that with Lucas by my side, I could go through anything.


	8. Some Hearts

**AN: **Here is the next chapter, just some cutesy Brucas fluff. I will update Don't Look Away it's only life soon, onward with this chapter… as always please review

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing

**Chapter 8** (September 5th, 2014) ~ "I wake up feeling like my life's worth living; can't recall when I last felt that way. Guess it must be all this love you're giving."

"Happy anniversary baby." I said, rolling over in kissing Luke while we were in bed.

"Happy anniversary to you too."

"So did you plan for today?"

"Well, I figured that I would take you out to a nice restaurant tonight and then when we get home we will exchange gifts."

"That sounds nice."

"Yea it is," Lucas said as he leans in to kiss me. Little did he know that I had a surprise up my sleeve. "Well, I've got to go to work and I'll see you later."

"Bye, baby I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as Lucas left I got the house ready for tonight, I poured rose pedals all over the floor leading up to our bedroom. Luckily he wasn't going to be home all day and I was going to met him at the restaurant. The day went by pretty quickly so did dinner. When we got home, Lucas was in total shock.

"You did all of this for me?"

"Of course I did, I love you."

"I love you too, but this must have cost a lot. This is your present to me?"

"No, trust me your present is way better than this. And don't worry about the cost; I'd give anything to you regardless of the cost. Now I've got to go up stairs and freshen up, in five minutes follow the rose pedals."

"K."

When I got upstairs I quickly changed into something a little bit more comfortable and something that Lucas might enjoy. I got his present all situated by my side of the bed. As soon as I was done with that he appeared by the door.

"Are you ready for me?" He said sneakily with something behind his back.

"Of course I am. Come sit next to me."

"Ok. How do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"About giving the presents one another."

"Okay, I think that you should give me mine first and then I'll give you yours."

"Fine by me," while he said that he handed me a long box.

I opened it up and to my surprise it was the necklace from Tiffany's that I've wanted for so long now.

"Thank you baby I love it, here now it's your turn."

I leaned over the bed and handed him a bag. He looked a little surprised, which was good because that was the plan.

"Aw I love it, thank you."

"Alright, so what do you think?"

"I love it. I've always wanted a locket with your picture in it, but I always though it was weird for guys."

"I kind of figured that, so I got you one that you can put on you key chain."

"Thank you so much I love your gift," we both said at the same time and then we started to laugh,

"But I have one more for you."

"But baby you already gave me so much, it wouldn't be far."

"Trust me you're going to love it, know close your eyes.

"Mmm… K"

"Here you go open your eyes."

"Brooke does this mean…?"

"Yeah, yes it does."

"Oh my god I can't believe that you're pregnant. I couldn't be any happier then I am now. I love this present. Tell me everything you know."

"Okay well where should I start?"

"Mmm…how about you tell me everything since you found out."

"K, well I took the test in August and it came out positive, then I went to the doctors a couple of weeks ago and he confirmed it. It was then I figured that I wanted to tell you in a special way before I started to get sick and I figured that tonight would be the perfect night and it is. Well anyway, the baby is due March 15th and my next doctor's appointment is in November and I would like you to come with me."

"I'm most certainly going with you. I can't believe you hid this from me…"

"Wait, you're not mad are you?"

"No baby, how could I be mad at you for this. I'm so happy right now. I love you so much right now Brooke."

"I love you too Luke."


	9. Ain't Nobody

**AN: **Just more Brucas and now family fluff, Peyton is four years old. Drama will soon be coming so look out for it in the future….. Please review and I don't own anything

**Chapter 8** (October 2018) ~ "Ain't nobody loves me better, makes me happy, makes me feel this way. Ain't nobody loves me better than you"

Last night was amazing, I though to myself while I was in the shower. Lucas and I are trying to have another baby and I think last night did the trick. Don't ask me why, I just have that feeling. The house was all quiet because Lucas and Peyton were still sleeping. Peyton had blonde hair like Lucas but my brown eyes, what luck now she really looks like Peyton. Pretty soon I heard the rambling of feet. I thought it was Peyton so I figured I better hurry up and get out so I can make her breakfast. But to my surprise it wasn't Peyton, it was Lucas.

"Hey babe where are you?" he said screaming from the hallway.

"Don't scream you're going to wake up Peyton. I'm in the shower." And before I knew it, he was in the shower with me.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Hey yourself, hottie." Then the make out session started. It would have gotten even farther if I didn't here a knock on the door.

"Is anybody in there?"

"Yea, we're in here Peyton. I just got out of the shower and Daddy's getting in. Go down stairs and play, I'll be down in ten minutes to make you breakfast."

"Mk Mommy."

"Is it really going to take you ten minutes to get dressed?"

"No, it will take me five. I wanted the other five to finish what we started."

"That sounds like a good plan." And before you know it we were back at it again.

A couple of minutes later, I got out of the shower and got dress. It was nice that I could do all of my work from home because then I could spend more time with Peyton and I don't have to worry about dressing up in proper business attire. Two minutes later, I walked down stairs and ran to Peyton and gave her a big hug.

"Good morning, my sunshine."

"Good morning to you Mommy. Why were you and Daddy in the bathroom together?"

It was time for me to lie to my daughter and I hated that. "We didn't realize that we were running so late."

"O, okay Mommy."

"Go and watch some T.V while I make breakfast."

"K."

Before long, Lucas was coming downstairs ready to go to work. He could have stayed home like I did, but he liked the peace and quite in his office so he figured it would be a better place to work. But when Peyton was first born, he did a lot of his work at home; we kind of switched duties back and forth between each other.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey. Breakfast will be on the table in two minutes. Watch out, Peyton wants to know why we were in the bathroom together."

"Did you tell her the truth?"

"No, I had to lie to her and I hate that."

"I know you do Brooke and so do I, but you really shouldn't tell her what we were actually doing."

"Yea I know. Go and get your daughter breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

When Lucas came back and Peyton climbed to her booster chair, we all started to eat. We looked like the perfect loving family and it was true because we are one.


	10. Everyone Falls in Love Sometimes

**AN: **More Brucas family fluff, actually this chapter foreshadows what will happen in the next chapter: MAJOR DRAMA. I guess you'll have to keep reviewing to find out and thanks to those who have already reviewed the previous chapters. Anyways, please review and I don't own anything

**Chapter 9** (January 2019) ~ "Everyone falls in love sometimes, I don't know bout you but it ain't a crime"

I woke up this morning not really feeling well, I was feeling very nauseous and run down. I told Lucas this and being the nice husband he is, he told me not to worry about a thing and to spend the day in bed; he was going to work at home today and take care of Peyton. I kind of had a feeling why I wasn't feeling well, but I wasn't sure because Peyton was sick last week. When I got the energy to get up, I went to the bathroom and took that faithful test. Five minutes later, I was so relieved when I found out I was pregnant again. I left the stick on the bathroom sink. I wanted to surprise Lucas, but it wasn't going to be as good as when I surprised him when I was pregnant with Peyton. So I went down stairs and found Lucas and Peyton in front of the T.V watching cartoons.

"Hey you guys."

"Mommy," Peyton yelled as she ran and gave me a hug. I already had a horrible headache and that really didn't help

"Hey sweetie how was your morning with Daddy?"

"It was really fun. Different then what you and I do, but still fun."

"Oh really. Well go and sit back down I have to talk to Daddy for a second."

"K Mommy."

"Hey baby what's the matter? I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I'm not but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure babe anything."

"Can you go upstairs into our bathroom, I left something there and I really need it."

"Um. Okay."

"Thank you so much baby."

"Anything for you."

Lucas went upstairs at his normal pace, but then a few minutes later I heard him running through the hallway and I knew he found the test. The next thing I knew was that he jumped down four or five steps and then ran towards me.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes."

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that you're pregnant again?"

"Yes but I still have to go to the doctor to confirm it. I'm going to call up today and try to make an appointment."

"Okay. I'm so happy right now," he said picking me up and he started kissing me, "I hope it's a boy."

"How about we just hope for a healthy baby."

"Fine by me."

"What do you think we should do about telling Peyton?"

"Um. I think that we shouldn't tell her to till you start to show."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"What's a good idea Mommy?"

"Nothing Daddy was just talking about what you are going to do today while I do some errands. It's going to be just the two of you for awhile today."

"Cool."

At that moment I knew that this is where I wanted to be.


	11. The Climb

**AN: ** I will keep this brief and short because this is the longest chapter so far. So here it is the long awaited drama chapter. I won't be able to update until sometime next week, like Tuesday or Wednesday, because I am going on vacation. Don't be angry with me, it's a long needed vacation for me and my best friend. Anyway, please review…. and I don't own anything.

**Chapter 10** (3 months later) ~ "The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking, sometimes might knock me down"

"Baby I know that you don't want to tell Peyton until your ready, but I really hate not going to your appointments with you."

"I know you do, but I will promise you this, I will tell Peyton every soon."

"Well how do you know?"

"I can fell it. Now stop bothering me and let me get ready so I'm not late."

"Ok, ok. What should I do about Peyton's nap?"

"Um… It's 1 pm now and if I'm not back my 2:30 can you put her down?"

"Of course. Now what time did you say your appointment was?"

"1:15. Why?"

"Because you just said it was 1."

"Oh shoot. I've got to go. Do me a favor and tell Peyton goodbye for me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much"

I had a feeling that today was going to be a tough day. Already I could tell Lucas was mad at me, and little did he know, I was going to find out the sex of the baby today. And if that wouldn't make him angrier, then I don't know what would.

I knew it, as I thought to myself as I was walking out of the doctor's office, today is definitely going to be a bad day. Indeed did I find out the sex of the baby and I already knew that Lucas was going to be really upset. We were having another girl, and he really wanted a boy. I know that he wasn't going to not love the girl, but he is definitely going to be disappointed. I figured that I should call him and tell him that I want to talk to him.

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Luke, it's me."_

"_Hey Brooke, what's going on? How was your doctor's appointment?"_

"_Um… that's what I wanted to talk about. Do you think that you can try and put Peyton down for a nap sometime before I get home? I'm just leaving the doctors now."_

"_Ok. Sure. Is everything ok?"_

"_Thanks I'll talk to you when I get home."_

I then hung up on him. This was definitely going to be hard, I really hope Peyton doesn't put up a fuss; she's been doing that a lot lately.

"Hey Luke I'm home. Where you able to put Peyton down?"

"Yea but it was a struggle."

"Do you think we could take the monitor and go down to the beach and talk?" As soon as the word beach was said, Peyton came running out of her room.

"Yea Brooke anything you want. Can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Yea Mommy what's wrong? Daddy's been acting all weird since you called."

"Peyton I thought you were supposed to be napping."

"I was until you said that you and Mommy were going to the beach. And besides napping is for babies, and I'm not a baby."

"Peyton we've had this conversation many times with you, you are not a baby and you still have to take naps until Mommy and I say so."

"But I don't want to take one."

I could tell that Lucas was getting really angry with this whole situation and my secret was not helping at all, so I decided to step back into the conversation. "Peyton Elizabeth Scott you are acting like a baby, go up to your room and don't come out till one of us comes and gets you. And don't play with any of the toys in your room or you will be in bigger trouble. Do you hear me?"

"Yea whatever. And by the way, I hate my name, it's stupid. I hate the name Peyton. It's such as boys name and I don't know why anyone would ever name their daughter that?"

Peyton was a very rebellious child when she was angry, just like the person she was named after. I knew this day would come, the day she wanted to know how and why she got the name she did. It was going to be really tough on me. I have controlled myself, but there are only two or three days out of the year that I am a mess, the anniversary of the accident, Peyton's birthday, and Christmas. It is so hard to cover it up around Peyton. And yet through all of the anger I had for my child right know, she made me cry which is a thing very few people do. Lucas saw that I was about to go into a really bad break down, so he put all of his anger towards me aside and took action.

"Peyton I don't care if you don't like your name right now we will talk about it later. But right know go to you room and I swear if you do anything besides sitting on your bed you will be in MAJOR trouble. Now go."

And before he could turn around and face me, I was out the back door running down the beach. Yea I knew it wasn't very good for a six month pregnant women to be running at full speed, I just wanted to get away. I felt bad for Lucas for leaving him like this, it wasn't his fault at all, I even left in the middle of the sentence, I think he was going to say something like I'm so sorry Brooke, but you can't have a melt down right now think about the baby. Yea right how could I think of the baby at a time like this. I was then that my phone started to buzz, it was Lucas calling me. I didn't answer it, but I did slow down to a walk and started walking back to the house. I wasn't going inside but I figured that I might walk down the other way. I was about half way back to the house when I got another buzz; it was a text from Lucas reading _Baby I know you're really upset right know but can you come home so we can talk. I'm really worried about you, my love. Xoxoxo Lucas._ I know that Lucas really cared about me and I just was so upset and depressed over this, I didn't send a text back to him or call him. I just wanted some time on my own. When I got back to the front of the house, I sat down on the sand. I didn't care that I was six months pregnant and had a bulging stomach. I looked out into the water and just started to think about the good times that Peyton and I had and how she wouldn't want me to sit here and cry over her. I remember this one time we were sitting at my house on my birthday, it was one of the best nights ever. That was such a great night, so many memories. All of a sudden I here footsteps approaching me, it is probably Lucas.

"Hey are you sure you want to sit in the said and get all full of sand," it was Lucas and he was trying to make me laugh."

"Baby I'm sorry for running out of the house on you. I just wanted to get away. Peyton's comment angered me so much."

"I understand you baby and why you did it, but I think its time to tell Peyton about Peyton."

"I think so too, let's go I want to do it now. It's just so hard without Peyton. I miss her so much."

"I now you do Brooke, let's go talk to Peyton and maybe we'll go see Peyton today. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. And thank you baby for always making me feel better. Let's go talk to Peyton."

"No problem, wait Brooke hold on, what was up with the baby? Why did you want to talk?"

"Well everything's fine, but I found out the sex of the baby."

"And…"

"And I know how you really want the baby to be a boy, Luke. Don't say you never said that because you did when I found out, and I can see it in your eyes. Well Luke, I'm sorry but I'm having another girl."

"Brooke there's nothing to be sorry about. I love this baby and that's all the matters. I don't care if it is a boy or a girl; I just want it to be healthy."

"Me too. I'm sorry for scaring you like this and I thought you were going to get really upset and we would get into an argument and I just didn't want Peyton to see that."

"I know. I understand why you were thinking that way. I accept your apology. Now let's go home and talk to Peyton."

"Fine but can I talk to her?"

"Sure, Brooke anything you want."


	12. Someday We'll Know

**AN:** I am so sorry guys that it took me this long to update, I started school and a new job so life has been hectic, but that will not happen again. Look for the next chapter to be up by this weekend, I promise. Hope you like this chapter, and as always I don't own anything and please review!!! ~ Alex

**Chapter 11** (later on that day) ~ "So many questions, I need an answer; Two years later and your still on my mind."

I knocked on Peyton's door while trying to hold a big box in the other, "Peyton can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Honey, are you okay?"

"No, you and Daddy just yelled at me."

"Well I came in her to explain to you your name and why we decided to name you that."

"Um…ok."

"Well my best friend and I were extremely close with one another. Making promises to each other and to be in each other's lives forever…"

"What were some of those promises Mommy?"

"Well, they are a secret but I could tell you the ones that Daddy knows." I said noticing that Luke was standing at the door with an approving smile.

"Okay so how many does Daddy know?"

"Three?" I asked Lucas.

"Yup that's it."

"How many are there?"

"Like ten."

"WOW."

"Ok, so the first promise was to be there for each other's marriage proposal, next is to name the first girl after one another, and the third is to make each other the godmother of that very girl."

"So let me get this straight, your best friend was named Peyton?" Peyton asked, she was very smart for her age.

"Yea."

"Did she hate her name too? And how come I never see her around here, like when Daddies friends come over?"

That's were I lost it and I could not say anymore. I ran out of the room in tears and with my box. Lucas knows that this was going to be hard on me, so he took over telling Peyton what happened. I just ran into our bedroom and out onto the balcony. That is were I lost it, and the tears started to come down real fast, just like the night Peyton died. I just wanted to know why, why did this happen to me? Why did I loose my best friend? Just then the wind blew and I felt a pain in my stomach. The baby kicked for the first time. That's when I knew that Peyton was always with me, no matter what. And to quote one of our favorite movies "_Her love is like the wind, I don't see it, but I feel it". _I stopped crying and went back into our bedroom and opened the box. It was all of the things I had that reminded me of Peyton: jewelry, clothes, pictures, movies, stuff animals, and Peyton's birth certificate. I started to look at the pictures from the year we graduated high school. We both looked so happy. It was then I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to find Lucas.

"Hey baby, are you ok?"

"Yea. Did you tell Peyton what happened?"

"I did and she's pretty upset with herself now for making you so angry and upset. You sure you're ok?" I must have been still crying.

"Yea, I just realized that even though Peyton's gone, she is always here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was out on the balcony, I was asking why, like why did this happen to me. And then I felt the wind blow really hard, and then the baby kicked."

"Did she really?"

"Yea she did, and then I realized that her love is like the wind, I don't see it but I feel it."

"Wasn't that from a movie?"

"Yea, me and Peyton's favorite movie…"

"A Walk to Remember."

"How did you know?"

"I know everything about you, my love."

"Ok, what am I thinking now?"

"Mmm. That you should give me a kiss."

"Well, that wasn't what I was thinking, but okay." Lucas always knew how to put a smile on my face.

After kissing for about five minutes, "What were you thinking?"

"That Peyton needs to see this stuff."

"Alright I'll get her because it will probably take you ten minutes to get up."

"True." It was hard getting up with a big pregnant belly.

"Peyton can you come with me for a minute?"

"Ok, but is Mommy still upset?"

"Kind of."

"Then I don't want to make her anymore upset."

"She's the one that wants you."

"Mommy, can I come in?" Peyton asked in a scared tone, standing at the door way

"Of course, baby."

"I'm sorry that I said those things, if I knew that the name Peyton meant so much to you I wouldn't have said anything."

"Thank you baby." I knew that she didn't come up with that on her own; Lucas must have helped her because he gave me a wink.

"Whathca looking at?"

"Some of Aunt Peyton's stuff."

"O, can I see?"

"Of course baby, but there's something that Daddy and I want to tell you." Lucas knew what I was talking about, so he came and sat beside me and held my hand.

"Ok, What?"

"Well, Daddy and I, mostly I, are going to have another baby."

"Really?"

"Yea you are going to have a little sister in, fours months."

"Luke, it's two and a half."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"What's in the box Mommy?"

"Some stuff. Like pictures, movies, clothes, jewelry, letters, and movies."

"Is that you?" She said pointing to one summer at the beach

"Yea that's me and that's Peyton."

"Wow she looks a lot like me."

"Yea I know." I said, almost breaking down into tears again.

"What's this Mommy?" She was holding up a letter Peyton sent to me while we were in college after we had gotten into a fight over the way her boyfriend was treating her.

"It's a letter."

"What does it say?"

"It says that Peyton is sorry for what she said." That really wasn't what it said but I'm not going to read it to her, she is too young.

"What's this?"

"It's your birth announcement."

"What does it say?"

"It says Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer would like to announce the birth of her god – daughter, Peyton Elizabeth Scott. And there is a picture of you when you were three months old."

"Wow, I was so tiny."

"Yea, and now you're so big." I said while I started a tickle fight, which made Peyton smile and that made me smile.

After we stopped, Peyton said she had one more question for me "Do you miss her Mommy?"

"Yea, everyday." I started to tear up again

"How about we go for a little road trip?" Lucas said, trying to calm me down without making a big scene.

"Where are we going to go?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I like surprises."

"What do you say honey?"

"Sure." I had a feeling of where we were going to go, but I wasn't 100% sure


	13. Pocketfull of Sunshine

**AN: **Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of _And I'll Swim the Ocean for You_. I'm excited because I guess you can consider this part very dramatic and I love the little speech Brooke says at Peyton's grave. I am also excited because the new season of One Tree Hill starts next week!!!!!!! The next chapter for _Don't Look Away, It's Only Life_ will be posted sometime either tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers, you guys inspire me. As always, please review and I don't own anything.

**Chapter 12** ~ "Take me away to better days. Take me away; a higher place. The sun is on my side, take me for a ride. I smile up to the sky; I know I'll be all right."

I was right. Lucas was taking us to Peyton's grave. I knew it, but I'm not going to tell him that I know where we are going. This should be really interesting.

"Good thing we decided to take this trip now, she fell right asleep." Lucas said after looking in the rear view mirror.

"Yea, it was a good thing. While we are driving and Peyton's asleep, we should talk about the future." I said while rubbing the bracelet Luke gave me to wear when I'm pregnant because I'm not wearing my wedding ring.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what we plan on naming this baby, what we plan on doing with Peyton when I go into labor, or like how may kids after this one we want to have?"

"Ok, well we probably could drop Peyton off at one of her friend's house when you go into labor. What was your next question?"

"Actually, you skipped my first question of picking names for the baby." I said laughing because Lucas did everything out of order.

"Since we know it's a girl, you pick your favorite name and I'll pick my favorite."

"Ok," I said. I already had a name in mind, but it didn't matter because I was going to let him pick the name of the baby since he honored my promise with Peyton and we named our daughter Peyton.

"I've got one, but you go first"

"Ok, how about Rory?"

"Not bad, but how about Amelia and we call her Mia for short?"

"Alright this baby is now officially named Amelia Scott. You pick the middle name"

"How about Nicole?"

"That's fine. Alright this baby's name is Amelia Nicole Scott."

"I like that; it has a nice ring to it. Ok, now possible kids, I don't know Brooke what do you think?"

"I think that we should try for a boy and once we end up with four girls, we are done trying."

"Oh, ok."

"I'm sorry Luke, but we have to stop at four. I don't know how long my body can handle this and how are we going to be able to afford more if you're the only one bringing in money?"

"I understand Brooke, I'm just disappointed."

"I'm sorry baby." I said and then gave his a kiss on the check.

"That's ok, look Peyton's about to get up."

"Hey sweetie, did you have a nice nap?" I said to her turning as far as I could in my seat. She nodded her head still half asleep.

"Are we almost there Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie about five more minutes."

"Hey Peyton, what do you think of the name Mia for your baby sister?"

"I love it Mommy."

"Look we are here." Lucas said as we pulled up to the cemetery and to Peyton's grave.

"What is this place Daddy?"

"This is where Aunt Peyton was buried." He said looking at me to see my reaction.

"Oh, ok."

"Hey Luke can you give me a couple minutes by myself out there." I said once we pulled out to the row Peyton was in, trying to hold back tears.

"Sure baby, you let us know when your ready for us."

"Ok."

I got out of the car, all of the memories came back to me and the waterworks started. I walked over to Peyton's grave. And I started talking to her like she was right next to me.

"Hey P. Sawyer it's me. I've missed you so much. It has been so hard. I finally told Peyton about you and everything we've been through, after we had an argument and she said she didn't like her name and she thought it was stupid. She has such an attitude and is very rebellious, just like you. Wow, the last time I was here Peyton was only a couple of weeks old. That was three years ago. I should really come more often. Well, I'm pregnant again. It's another girl. Lucas still wants a boy. We decided to name her Amelia Nicole Scott, Mia for short. I wish you could be here; I need you so much right now. You have no idea how sorry I am that you are not here. It's all my fault." That was when I lost control; I fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

Lucas came rushing over with Peyton, "Shh. Shh. Brooke, look at me. There is no need to do this. We are right here."

"I just need her so much Luke."

"I no you do. Look at me, Peyton and I love you. We are never going to leave. I can promise you that. Look you are scaring Peyton."

I turned around and saw Peyton leaning up against the car looking like she just woke up from a bad nightmare.

"Peyton come here" she didn't move. "Come here, I need you." Lucas gave an approving nod to Peyton, and she came running to her mother.

"Its ok, Mommy I'm right here."

"Thank you Peyton. Look this is where Aunt Peyton was buried." I said trying to put on a brave face for Peyton.

"This place is strange Mommy. Why is it always windy?"

"I know Peyton. And I think it is always windy because someone once said, 'her love is like the wind, I can't see it, but I feel it'."

"Who said that Mommy?"

"A guy from me and Aunt Peyton's favorite movie."

"Can I watch it tonight before bed?"

"Yea, I guess you can."

"Thank you Mommy. And I'm sorry about Aunt Peyton I would have liked to know her, she seems amazing."

"Yea, she was." I said started to break down again.

"Lets get out of here and get something to eat, Peyton you pick were you want to go." Lucas said, knowing that I needed to get out of here.

"How about Burger King?"

"Fine by me. Let's go."


	14. Note from the Author

Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've just been busy with school, work, and drama going on in my life. I know that is no excuse, but I figured that I should be honest with you. I hate updating with such a large span between the two. So if you can forgive me, I will be updating two chapters sometime in the next couple of days. I promise that. Please don't be angry with me and take it out on my stories and stop reading them, they have nothing to do with this. Finally because of all the drama in my life, I have been inspired many times to write many new chapters and stories. But no new stories till I finish the current two stories that are still in progress.


	15. Cry

**AN: ** So as promised here is the first of the two chapters being uploaded…Please read and review. Thank you to all who have. The next two chapters for _Don't Look Away, It's Only Life_ will be up soon. As always, I don't own anything.

**Chapter 13** ~ "I'll always remember, it was late afternoon. It lasted forever and ended so soon."

"I love that movie Mommy."

"I know baby, I love that movie too." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Are you crying because you miss Aunt Peyton or because of the movie?"

"A little bit of both."

"Time for bed." Lucas said stepping in before the break down got any farther.

"But Daddy I want to stay up longer and sit with Mommy."

"It's already past your bedtime and you had a long day. Come on I'll put you to bed." Peyton loved it when Lucas put her to bed, and I have yet to figure out why.

"Ok, goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight Peyton. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

As soon as Lucas left with Peyton, I went to the balcony. I needed to get away. It was a long and hard day. I miss Peyton so much. I wish she was here and I can talk to her again. I need her. Before I knew it Lucas came up behind me and sneakily placed his arms around me, which caused me to scream and come out of the daze I was in.

"Luke you can't do that to a pregnant woman, let alone your wife."

"Yea I know but it was funny to see you jump."

"How did you know I was out here?"

"You always come out here to think when you have a bad or a hard day."

"What do you mean?"

"You come out here on Peyton's birthday and the anniversary of the accident, every year."

"Do I really?"

"Yup; so how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Brooke, I can see right through you and I know this was a hard day, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it." I said very defensively.

"Well, I'm here when you're ready."

"And by the way Luke, I knew where you were taking us today the whole time."

"Yea I kind of figured that. Is that why there were so many questions?"

"Mhm, to keep my mind off of where we were headed."

"I'm so glad that we finally told Peyton the truth."

"Me too; I'm glad you were home today, I don't think I could have done that by myself."

"That's why I'm here."

"Thanks baby. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Me too; I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	16. I Could Get Used to This

**AN:** Here is the final of the two chapters I promised. Again I don't own anything, and I have to give credit to another story I read for the idea of this chapter. Yes, I realized I did not make Lucas the famous writer he is in the show, but I like what I did with him instead even though it is unrealistic. Please read and review. Thank you to those who have. And always I don't own anything

**Chapter 14** (2 and ½ months later) ~ "Cuz you wrote my name all across your hand, when I freak you understand. There is not a thing you miss and I could get used to this"

"Brooke you know they say long walks induce labor."

"Do they really?"

"Yea, do you want to go on one today while Peyton's still taking her nap?"

"I don't know; I don't like leaving her here all alone."

"We can take the monitor and we wouldn't go that far. Please?"

"Lucas you sound like a little kid, why do you want this baby to come so much?"

"I don't know why, but I'm excited for her to come."

"Fine; let's go."

Time Lapse – 15 minutes

"Are you sure you like the name Amelia for the baby?"

"I already told you Luke, I love it."

"Ok, I was just making sure."

"Do you want to…?" Peyton's cries interrupted me and making me realize that she was about to get up. "We've got to go back. I don't like leaving her at the house by herself, even though that she was sleeping."

"Ok, but one question."

"Sure."

"Did the long walk help?"

"Not yet."

Time Lapse – 3 hours

I was sitting out on the second floor balcony, when I was starting to get uncomfortable, and I knew what this meant, so I called Peyton over. Luckily Lucas was down stairs because he would have started to freak out if I told him.

"Hey Peyton, can you come here a minute?"

"Sure Mommy." Peyton was great with understanding that I couldn't do a lot of things because of my ever growing stomach.

"Do you remember me telling you that when the baby comes you would be staying at Lily's house?"

"Yea…"

"Well go pack your bags and tell your father to come up here."

"Ok, Mommy," she decided to scream the next part which really didn't help because a contraction just hit me then, lucky for me. "Daddy, Mommy wants you at the balcony."

"Ok, be there in a sec."

After fifteen minutes, not one second, he finally came up the stairs. He was extremely involved with his work because he just signed a new boy band called the Jonas Brothers, who he thought were going to be as big as the Backstreet Boys. Now I didn't think that was true at all.

"What are you doing Peyton?"

"Packing my stuff for Lilies' house, why?"

"I was just wondering, hey Brooke where are you?" he said starting to get worried and leaving Peyton's room.

"On the balcony" I said in the midst of a contraction.

"Are you in labor?" he said once he got there.

"Yea, kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well I've been having contractions about ten minutes apart, but my water hasn't broken yet, which is a good thing."

"Ok, wait why didn't you tell me when the first contraction hit?"

"I don't want to start an argument now, but I told Peyton to call you up here twenty minutes ago and that's when I was going to tell you, but you just came up now."

"Sorry baby, I was in the middle of something with work."

"With the new band, right?"

"Yup; they are really good."

"Luke, you know I love talking about your work and what you do, but now I really don't care. We need to drop Peyton off and get to the hospital."

"Ok, let's go."


	17. Just Died in Your Arms Tonight

**AN:** Guys, sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to all those who reviewed and read not only the last chapter, but the whole story; anyway please read and review and I don't own anything.

**Chapter 15** (1 year later) ~ "I just died in your arms tonight, it must have been something you said"

"Well today was fun." I said, taking the sheets down and getting ready for bed.

"Yea I think Mia had a great time."

"I'm glad she did and I'm glad that Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Miley could come; it meant a lot to Peyton. She loves her Uncles and Aunt."

"Yea, sure, me too."

"Are you okay? You've been acting kind of strange lately?"

"No, Brooke I'm not ok."

"You're not leaving me for another woman, are you? I could never be able to handle that. What would I tell Peyton and Mia?"

"Brooke, calm down. I'm not leaving you per say."

"Now I'm totally confused, what are you talking about?"

"Joe, Kevin, and Nick have decided to go on a year long world tour and they want me to come with them."

"Ok, so that simple, tell them no."

"That's the thing. I can't."

"Why can't you."

"Because I already told them that I would go."

"How can you do that without talking to me about it?"

"Because it's my job and I thought you would be supportive of me."

"Did you ever think about the kids and how you would be away from them for a whole year? How about, thinking of me and how much I need you. You told me the day we told Peyton about Peyton that you would never leave, but that's what you are doing now. You promised."

"I know I promised, but this just came up…"

"So you're putting work before your family. That's real good Luke." I said getting up and putting my favorite sweatshirt, Luke's grey one, on.

"We are you going so late at night?"

"Out, and don't you dare follow me."

And with that I slammed the door and got into my car. I just kept driving and driving not really knowing where I was going until I ended up at Peyton's grave. I got out of the car and walked up to Peyton's grave. "Hey Peyton. Today was Mia's first birthday, but that isn't the real reason why I'm here even though I'm sure you'd be so proud and love her so much. Luke is leaving. He's going on a year long world wide tour with the new band he manages. I mean yes, I'm happy for him but he didn't even ask me about how I felt about it. I thought he would never do that to me. I don't know what to do Peyton." Just then a memory popped into my head about when Peyton and I were talking about Lucas getting accepted into a different school then I did. She told me not to worry, that he will always see me when he has a chance, and that we will be together when it's over, no matter what; that we will not lose touch with one another. That was it. I needed to go home and talk to Lucas. I ran back to my car and got in. I noticed that I had 3 voice malls and 10 texts on my phone all from Lucas, wanting to know where I was and when I would be coming home. I decided to call him back.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Luke it's me."_

"_Brooke where are you? I've been worried about you. I'm so sorry for this whole fight, just please come home and we can talk this out. I won't go on the tour."_

"_Don't' worry about it Luke, I forgive you. Don't worry Luke, I'm at Peyton's grave and I'll be home soon."_

"_Ok."_

"_And Luke?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Go with the Jonas Brothers on tour. I'm happy for you."_

"_Um…okay. Thanks baby."_

"_I'll be home soon. Bye"_

Before I knew, it I was home, and Lucas was sitting on the front porch waiting for me.

"I'm sorry."

"I understand why you made that decision Luke, Peyton helped me."

"What do you mean?"

"When you told me that you got accepted to the college of your dreams, far away from where I was going, I got scared and went to Peyton's. We talked for awhile like we normally did, and she told me that this was your dream, that I shouldn't worry about it, that you would always come and visit me when you had the chance, that we would not lose touch with one another, and that we will be together when its over no matter what.."

"Brooke, I had no idea you felt that way. I wouldn't have gone to that school; I would have gone to you closer to you."

"That's what I didn't want. That was the school of your dreams. And I didn't want to stand in the way of that and I'm not going to do that know with this tour."

"Thanks baby, I'm glad I have you."

"Me too, now tell me about this tour." I said, after we reached our bedroom and pulling Lucas down onto the bed.

"Well, I leave in two months and I'll be gone for a whole year. Miley is going to open up for them, which is obvious since her and Nick are engaged. I don't really know where the tour is stopping but I know that whenever I'm close I'll come home and visit."

"Ok, well this is going to be harder than I thought, but I'm happy for you."

"Thanks baby, I knew you would be."

"Now, let's get some sleep."

"Ok."


	18. When Your Gone

**AN: **Hey guys, I know this is a short one… really short actually, but I felt it was an important chapter that couldn't be combined with the previous and preceding ones. And since it is so short, I will be publishing the next chapter sometime tonight, so be on the look out. I hate to say this, but I am imposing the same rule I used for _Don't Look Away_, the next chapter, after the one tonight, will not be up until I get 5 reviews. I hate this because I don't think it is right, but I need some feedback from you guys. Onto the chapter, I don't own anything (some of this idea was taken from another story I read, don't remember which, so I can't give full credit to that author) and please read and review.

**Chapter 18** (2 months later) ~ "When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok; I miss you."

Today was the day Lucas was leaving, and I was a wreck. Peyton understood why he was leaving and was happy for him, and for her Uncles and Aunt. She loved them so much. Mia had no idea what was going on. Our last night together, was a very romantic one. We stayed up really, late just talking and doing other things. We talked till we cried. We decided that today's goodbye would be short because the shortest goodbyes are the sweetest.

"Bye, Peyton I'm going to miss you so much. I love you" Luke said giving her a final hug and kiss

"I'm going to miss you too Daddy. I love you too. Have fun with Uncle Joe, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Nick, and Aunt Miley."

"I will baby. Peyton, will you take care of Mommy and Mia for me?"

"Of course Daddy."

"And bye to you Mia, Daddy's going to miss you so much and I love you too."

"Dada." That was it that was Mia's first word. And it couldn't have come at a better time. I don't know if I was happy for her because she said her first word or sad that Lucas was leaving, but the waterworks started.

"Can you give Daddy a big kiss?" I asked her. And she did just that. She pretty much licked his face, but it was cute. Next it was my turn for goodbye.

"Brooke, you know that I love you with all of my heart."

"I know." I held Lucas' head close to my forehead and tears began falling harder from my eyes. "I love you too with all of my heart. Just come home safe and sound and as soon as possible."

"I will be. I'll be home as soon as I can. Back in your arms, where I belong" That was the sweetest thing Lucas has ever said to me.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye my love."

Those were the last words Luke said to me before giving me one final kiss, grabbing his bags and heading out the door.


	19. Here Withtout You

**AN:** Hola guys, so here is the second chapter as promised. I know that it's late at night here, but I've been busy all day with my bestie. This is a cute filler chapter I guess, I love it though so hopefully you will do the same. Um, the 5 review rule will apply to both chapters. As always, read and review and I don't own anything

**Chapter 17** ~ "I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time."

Lucas has been gone for one month and it actually has been ok. We talk all the time through email and on the phone. But today was going to be hard. Today was our anniversary; we have been married for seven years. I had gotten up before the girls, and decided to see if Lucas sent me an email. And sure enough he did.

_**From:**___

_**To:**___

_**Subject: I miss you**_

_**Hey guys —**_

_** I miss you so much; right know we are in Italy. Brooke you would love it, so many shops and according to Miley they are very good bargains. The guys and Miley have been doing great. They say hi. **_

_**Peyton, I miss you, and I hope you have a nice first day of kindergarten. Make me and Mommy proud, and don't give your mom any trouble. **_

_**Mia, I miss you, and I hope that by know you are walking all over the place, which is probably freaking Mommy out. **_

_**Brooke, I miss you so much baby. There is not a single moment that I'm not thinking about you and the kids. I know that November, December, and April are going to be hard without me there, but I'm with you in spirit. I'm just a phone call away. I believe in you and I know you can get through this. And finally, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!!!!!! You probably thought I forgot, but I could never forget something like that. I couldn't get you anything, but the guys and Miley say that they have gotten something for the both of us. They say that I will get mine tonight, and you'll get yours tomorrow.**_

_**Well, I've got to go. It's getting late here, and I'm tired. I'll talk to you guys soon and I love you.**_

_**Lucas**_

That was such a sweet email from him. I'm glad he is fine. I'm going to email him back right know, and then have the girls email him back when they get up.

_**From:**___

_**To:**___

_**Subject: RE: I miss you**_

_**Hey baby —**_

_** I miss you too. I'm glad that you are having a good time. I'm so glad to hear from you. I miss you so much. The nights are the hardest. But enough of that talk. I'm happy that you are safe. I'm sure Miley is right about the bargains there, they must be pretty good. Tell them I say hi back and that I hope they are having a nice time. **_

_** Well, Peyton misses you very much. She tells me every morning before school. She tells me about how she can't wait to show you all of the things she has made and her school supplies. She loves school. Its kind of good because she leaves around 8 and doesn't get back until 1; Mia gets up around 7 and then takes her first nap around 10, so that leaves me three hours by myself. **_

_** Mia is getting to be a handful. You're right when you said that she is walking all over the house, and freaking me out. She is so fast, faster than Peyton was! I'm sure she misses you, but she doesn't say it. She now says momma and dada. **_

_** Me, I miss you. I too think about you every waking moment. I kind of figured that those three months were going to be extremely hard, but I can get through them because I have you and you taught me how to. You are my backbone. And finally HAPPY ANNIVERSARY you too baby. You're right; I did think that you forgot. I couldn't get you anything either, Mia is just getting over a cold so I've been running around with her and haven't had time. I'm glad the guys and Miley got us something, but they really didn't have too. **_

_** Sorry baby, but I have to go, Mia's up. When Peyton gets up they will email you back. I love you more than you know.**_

_**Brooke**_

Pretty soon, after Mia got up, so did Peyton.

"Good morning Peyton."

"Good morning Mommy, and Good morning to you too Mia." Peyton loves her baby sister; there was no jealousy or anything like that, yet.

"Peyton I have a surprise for you, before you go to school."

"Really, what is it?"

"Daddy sent an email"

"Really, can I read it?"

"Only, once you are ready for school." As soon as I said that, she got ready so fast for school. I have never seen her get ready so fast. She misses Luke so much.

"Ok, Mommy I'm all ready."

"Teeth brushed?"

"Yup."

"Did you comb your hair?"

"Yup."

"Ok, let's go." I said leading her and taking Mia into my room to get onto the lab top.

"Look Mommy, there it is."

"Yup. And it says that he misses us, and that Uncle Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Aunt Miley all say hello. And look there is something that he wrote that is just for you."

"What does it say?"

"It says that he misses you, and that he hopes that you had a nice first day of kindergarten. He wants you to make Daddy and Mommy proud, and not to give me any trouble."

"WOW, that's a lot."

"Yup, and he also wrote something just for Mia."

"Really, read it."

"Ok, well he said that he misses her, and that he hopes she is walking all over the place, which is freaking Mommy out."

"Well, he is right."

"Yes, he is. What you do want to say back to him?"

"You mean, I can type it?"

"No you tell me what you want to say and I'll type it."

"Ok, let's see…"

"Hold on, let me get it set up."

"Hurry up Mommy; we have to leave for school soon."

"Ok, I'm ready." I said making sure that Mia was safe playing on my bed.

"Tell him…"

_**From:**___

_**To:**___

_**Subject: RE: I miss you**_

_**Hey Daddy —**_

_** I miss you too. The first day of school was really fun and I love going. I really wish you could have come with me, Mommy, and Mia. I'm glad you're having fun with Uncle Joe, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Nick, and Aunt Miley. I miss them too. Well that's it for now I have to go to school. **_

_**Bye Daddy, I love you**_

_**Peyton**_

_**PS – Mia says Dada every time the Jonas Brothers or Miley/Hannah Montana is on. Tell them that for me? And I think she misses you too.**_

_**XOXO Brooke**_

"Ok, all done. I sent it. Ready to leave for school?"

"Yup."

"Then let's go."

And so we were off to school and the start of another day without our precious Lucas by our side.


	20. Update Alert

Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update this story in almost two months. It's been a rough two months, with family issues and a car accident for me. But that will all change. The next chapter will not be seen until the weekend at least because I plan fixing some chapters, adding in more chapters in between the current ones, and also writing the next chapters. So be on the look out for more and different chapters than you are used to. Until then, have a nice week.


	21. Picture

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, life's be hectic and unbelievable, and you have no idea. I have been having family problems and to top it all of I was in a car accident, hence the lack of reviews. But that will all change; I'm back and ready to write. The updates to the other chapters as mentioned in the Update Alert are happening, it's taking some time, but they will be up shortly. Anyway, please read and review. And I don't own anything.

**Chapter 18** (one month later) ~ "I can't understand why we're living life this way…I found your picture today…I swear I'll change my ways…I just called to say I want you to come back home"

I seriously can't believe my life right now. Lucas is still on tour, and I haven't heard from him in a month. I'm starting to get worried. He won't answer of my calls or texts. A couple days ago, I found out I was pregnant again, but when I went to the doctor today he said that I had a miscarriage. And what makes it worse is that Peyton's birthday is coming up which means that it is going to be even harder around here. And because all of this, I cried myself to sleep last night. But now I have some quiet time, its time for the girls to go to bed.

"Peyton do you want to come here and see if Daddy is on?" I yelled out, while taking Mia into my room where the lab top is set up. Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Miley decided to get Lucas and me webcams for our anniversary so we can see each other while he was away. But ever since we got it, he has never been on. He told me in the letter he sent with the webcam, that he would be on every night before I put the girls to bed so he can say goodnight, but that hasn't happened. Yes I'm disappointed about that but I have to hide the fact for Peyton. She is still excited every night with the hope of maybe he will be on.

"Yup, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, it's all set up and it looks like he is on." And that wasn't a lie; he was actually on, which was a surprise. All of a sudden I heard Peyton running into the bedroom.

"I'm ready."

"Me too." I said as I clicked the button to request a video chat, he came back accepting my request.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Daddy."

"Hey Luke. Mia can you say hello to Daddy?" I said trying to put on a brave face when deep inside my heart was breaking.

"Dada."

"That's my girl."

"So Daddy what's it like there?"

"It's fun and tiring Peyton. How are you?" Lucas said, noticing me, the look on my face and the bracelet I had around my wrist. Crap, I forgot to take that off after I found out there wasn't going to be a baby. Maybe if I put Mia in front of it, he would forget about it. So I put Mia in front of it.

"I'm good Daddy."

"Ok, well I have some people here who might want to say hello."

"Really, who?"

"You guys can come in."

"Uncle Joe, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Nick, and Aunt Miley! I can't believe you're here."

"Are you kidding me, we wouldn't miss talking to you guys for the world." Miley said, also noticing the look on my face. "Hey Brooke, Hey Mia. Oh my God Mia has gotten so big."

"Hey Miley, guys. Yea she has gotten so big since you last saw her and the last time I talked to you. Sorry to cut this reunion short but I have to put Mia to bed, Peyton you can stay on for a little bit longer, if you want but then its bed time." I said, sort of happy that I could get out of the awkward situation, but I really wanted to talk to Miley about everything that's been going on, we've grown really close over the past year.

"I would love to."

"Well, said goodnight to Mia."

"Goodnight Mia, I love you." Peyton said giving her sister a kiss.

"Goodnight Mia, Daddy loves you."

"Goodnight Mia, bye Brooke." They all said

"Bye guys, I'll talk to you soon."

"Hey guys can you give me some private time for my daughter."

"Sure no problem, goodnight Peyton. Talk to you soon." They all said.

"Goodnight."

"Hey Peyton, tell me about school?"

"Ok, Daddy. Well…"

Meanwhile, I was putting Mia to bed and talking to her as I normally do before she goes to bed. She is such a good listener, I wonder why

"So Mia did you like seeing your Daddy tonight?"

"Dada."

"I take that as a yes. Do you miss him?"

"Dada."

"Me too. I just don't like him not being here. I miss him all of the time. It's so hard right now and he has no idea. He hasn't returned any of my calls, emails, or texts. I mean what kind of relationship is that? I don't know if I should tell him about the baby, or about how much I need him right know because of the up coming months. They are hard for Mommy; you will understand better when you're older." It was then that I started to tear up. "Well enough of Mommy's babble. Goodnight my sweet pea." I said as I put Mia in her crib and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I then went outside of her bedroom and broke down into tears, not just tears like when I cut an onion, but the kind of tears I cry about Peyton and when I truly don't know what to do anymore.

What I didn't realize was that I left Mia's monitor our bedroom where Peyton and Lucas where and that Lucas heard everything. He heard every last detail of my conversation with Mia and me crying, but none of what Peyton was saying.

I had to put on a brave face for my daughter no matter how I felt because she adores him so much, so I stopped crying and went back into my bedroom.

"Alright, Peyton its time for bed."

'But Mom."

"No buts Peyton you have school tomorrow." I said, getting frustrated because I really wasn't in the mood for her attitude right now.

"You should listen to your Mother, Peyton she's right."

"Ok, goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Peyton. I love you. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too Daddy." Peyton said as she walked out of the room

"Brush your teeth and I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in. I just want to shut the computer down."

"Wait, Brooke. Can we talk after you put Peyton to bed?" Lucas asked, thirty seconds before I hit the shut down button.

"Yea, sure." I replied, not really wanting to talk to him or anyone at the moment.

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

"Ok, that was kind of creepy," I said forcing out a smile, "I'll be back in like ten minutes."

"Ok."

I don't know why, but putting Peyton to bed went by so fast; faster than normal. I guess it's because I really wasn't in the mood to go and talk to Lucas, but I had to so I went back into our bedroom

"Hey, I'm back"

"I'm glad."

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Brooke I heard the conversation you had with Mia."

"What conversation?" I said trying to act dumb.

"The one you just had. I heard it through the monitor sitting on your side of the bed."

"Oh."

"Do you really feel that way?"

"Yea, I do Luke. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Brooke."

"But I don't' feel that way."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? God Luke you don't return any of my calls, texts, or emails. How am I supposed to feel?" I said, wanting to scream at him but kids were probably sleeping so I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I did raise my voice level.

"I don't know Brooke, maybe the same way I feel about you not telling me that you are pregnant. And that I have to find out by seeing you wearing the bracelet." He said screaming.

"Was."

"What do you mean was?"

"God, Luke. I was pregnant; was as in the past tense."

"I know that. What happened?"

"Why do you care? You didn't even bother to call me back or answer my text when I tried to tell you."

"I care because I'm your husband and I love you. Now tell me what happened." He said, getting pissed with me.

"I wasn't feeling well for a week or two and I was late, so I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Two days later, I went to the doctors to confirm it, and he said I lost the baby because I had put too much weight on my stomach and I was under way too much stress."

"What does he mean by that?"

"It means that I shouldn't have done what I did."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He said raising his voice once again.

"Peyton, Mia, and I were playing around and they were sitting on my stomach. And then that night I wasn't feeling well again, I thought it was a heavy case of morning sickness, so I thought that was normal. But I went to the doctors the next day and they told me that I lost it."

"Brooke how can you be so stupid and do such a thing with the girls?" He was still screaming.

"I don't know Luke; it's been really hard around here with just me raising two girls. But I guess you wouldn't have known that since you haven't been around or bothered to contact us. And by the way, thanks for calling me stupid Lucas. It really made me feel a whole lot better about the whole situation." I said screaming at the top of my lungs, trying to hold back tears. Great and now Mia's crying, we probably woke her up. "Thank you very much Luke, we have awaken Mia. And again, I probably won't get any sleep tonight. Yea, that's right, I haven't been sleeping. Maybe it's because I'm upset about Peyton all the time now and what makes it worse is that you're not here Luke. You're not here to understand what I'm going through, or for me to talk to. I've needed you so much this month Luke; it has been so hard, and just to hear your voice would have made it a little easier. That's the stress I've been under, which was one of the reasons I lost the baby." I was now screaming and crying. Mia's cries were getting louder and louder, I hope that they don't wake Peyton up. Then it would be extremely hard to get both of them back to sleep. "I've got to go before her cries wake up Peyton." And with that I walked right out of the room, turning the computer off before Lucas could notice.

What I didn't hear was him saying this. "Baby I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt this way. You are right I should have done all of the things you told me to do. I love you so much and I don't want to loose you. I don't like it when we fight, and especially when you're made at me. Please forgive me?"

I walked into Mia's room and put her back to sleep, which took awhile considering that we were both crying. My crying didn't stop then, but I went into Peyton's room anyway to make sure she is asleep. I walked over to her bed, gave her a kiss, told her that I love her, and apologized for tonight. And finally I walked back into my room, got ready for bed, and once again cried myself to sleep.


	22. Light On

**AN:** I know I'm the worst author ever for not updating, but life has been extremely hectic; between school, work, family problems, and friend problems I haven't had the time to write. But I do have ideas and outline's for all of my stories, so no matter how long it takes me to update between chapters, I will never forget about the stories. My other stories should be updated soon. Thanks to all those that read and reviewed last chapter, as always I don't own anything.

**Chapter 19** ~ "You know we've been down that road, what seems a thousand times before. My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons, that roll out underneath my heels; and you don't know how bad it feels"

Today is the first time I've ever spent Peyton's birthday alone, after she died. Lucas and I made up after our last fight, and now he calls us everyday and we had a video chat every night before I put the girls to bed. He apologized for his actions, and told me that he absolutely hates it when we fight. He was really sweet about it.

"Hey Mommy?"

"Yea, Peyton?"

"What's this?" She was holding a brown envelope in her hand.

"I don't know. Where did you get it?"

"It was right by the door. Somebody probably slid it under the door last night."

"Alright, let me see it… Oh my gosh, it's from Daddy."

"What does it say Mommy?"

"It says: 'Can't write much but just bursting with excitement to tell you I'm coming home on Peyton's birthday.' Which is today." This was the best news I'd heard in a long, long time and nothing could stop me from being happy about it.

"Mommy, it's not my birthday…"

"I know baby. He's talking about your Aunt Peyton."

"Oh. So he's coming home today?"

"Yup."

"Do I have to go to school then?"

"Yes you do young lady."

"Oh man."

"Now go get ready for school because the quicker you go to school the quicker you can see Daddy."

"Ok, can Lillie's' Mommy drive me home from school today?"

"Maybe, Peyton. I'll ask her when we get to school."

"Ok, today is going to be great."

"Yes it is Peyton."

Time Lapse – 4 hours and 45 minutes

I was frantically running around the house trying to make sure everything was ready for Lucas. I wanted his return to be completely perfect and I hoped he would easily adjust back to his normal life, instead of the rock-star life he was used to. As I finished up the last pile of laundry, I heard the front door open. It couldn't have been Peyton, Lillie's' mom usually doesn't drop her off that early, and Mia was sleeping. I suddenly came face to face with the man I've been dieing to see - Lucas!

"Lu- Lucas?!" I cried in disbelief.

Lucas nodded, dropped his handbag on the floor and stood with a look of surprise on his face. I guess not seeing me in person four months has done a toll on him.

"Oh my god! It's really you!" I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek passionately, never wanting to let go and stop. I put my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes, he loved the way I held his face. Tears began to drop from my face. I held my husband tight and never wanted to let go. This was actually happening; the man I loved was back where he belonged, in my arms.

"Where...are...the kids?" he asked, I guess not used to the time difference.

"Peyton's not home from school yet, she should be home any minute, and Mia is still napping."

"Good, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Did you really think I was going to let you go through this day alone?"

"Honestly yes, but I knew that you wanted to be here for me, and I understood why you couldn't have. So I was prepared to go through today by myself, but now I don't need to."

"How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"I think it's because I love you so much."

"I think so to." We started to kiss and take it to a full make out session, showing each other how much we truly missed one another. It would have gone farther, something I would have loved, but we heard the front door open.

"Peyton's home." I whispered in his ear, as he was kissing my neck ever so gently.

"Good."

"Hey Mommy, did Daddy come home yet?"

"I can't hear you Peyton, come here I'm in the living room."

"Ok, Mommy"

"Wait for it." I whispered into Lucas' ear.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey Peyton, how are you?"

"I'm doing fantastic since you're home.

"I've missed you so much baby girl."

"I've missed you too Daddy."

"Luke, your other daughter is up. Would you like to go see her?" I said after hearing Mia's screams coming from the monitor. Lucas nodded and we made our way to the baby's nursery. Mia was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey Mia...look who's here...its daddy!" I exclaimed taking my daughter out of her crib.

"You wanna hold her?" I asked because Lucas had a big smile on his face as soon has he seen his youngest daughter. Luke nodded and reached his arms, taking his daughter.

"Gosh, she's gotten so big and strong" Lucas observed.

"She gets that from you, you know"

Lucas kissed Mia. "I love you, my girl"

Later, Lucas showered and rested, and then the Scott family had dinner for the first time together in months. It was tense though, as Lucas was mostly quiet and reserved. He watched his daughter occasionally laugh, talk, and argue because she wanted to stay up late and be with him. He watched his youngest daughter sit in her high chair and throw her food on the floor; thinking it was the funniest thing ever. And last but definitely not least, he watched me, having a smile on my face that could never be taken away because I was happy to have my husband back. We put the kids in and finally headed to our bedroom, something that hasn't be occupied by just adults for so long. I cuddled up to Lucas and closed my eyes, realizing how much I'd miss his scent and the way he touched. We began making out intensely, continuing what we started in the living room, hot and heavy, until Lucas pulled away once he got under my skin.

"Let's not do this"

I was surprised. "Let's not do what?"

"Get attached again"

"Wha - why not?

"I don't wanna hurt you like I did when I left"

I smiled. "Lucas how could you possibly hurt me? You're finally home, you're here with me" I whispered into his ear, knowing that it drove him crazy when I did that.

Shirtless, Lucas got out of bed and stood up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Brooke. But my return, it's not for good. I'm just here for the weekend; I go back on the tour in two days."

"No...NO!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I picked up a flower vase from my side table and threw it against the wall. It shattered into pieces.

"Brooke please"

"Don't 'Brooke please' me! Why did you even come back if it's not permanent?" I shouted.

"I can't believe you'd say that! I came to see you and make sure you were doing alright"

"We're not doing alright. We're not. We need you Lucas, I need you!" I asked, sobbing.

"I knew coming back was a bad idea." Lucas remarked, putting his shirt back on and grabbing his keys and bag.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"I don't know. But I'm not staying here, that's for sure. Good night" Lucas left the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.


	23. It's Not Over

**AN: Hey, sorry for the lack of updates. Here is the next chapter, read and review. Thanks =) (I own nothing)**

**Chapter 20** ~ "I'll try to do it right this time around; it's not over."

Instead of driving away somewhere in anger, Lucas just threw his stuff in his car. He didn't want to get in an accident because of his anger. So instead he walked along the beach. He was thinking very hard, not just about tonight but about everything that has happened since he left for the tour. He wasn't being fair to me and he wanted to change that, so he walked home and found me sitting on the back porch, with a blanket covered over me. I wasn't crying, by now my tears were all dried out.

I couldn't believe Lucas came back and it wasn't for good. Throwing me out of the picture, the kids miss him like crazy. Peyton won't come out and say it, but it is written all over her face. I can tell when you look deep into her eyes, there is this longing for her father, the only man she has in her life. It is the same longing that I have for him. I miss his scent, the way he laughs when I do something stupid. I miss having a person sleeping next to me; yes, Peyton will sometimes sleep with me but it's not the same. It's not my boy, I need my boy. Him being here for the weekend is great, a perfect way to surprise me, but I'm gonna be selfish and I don't want him to leave. I worry about him everyday, I worry that something will happen to him in those foreign and unstable countries and I will never see him again. I can't do that; I can't raise the kids without him. Part of me wants to tell him how I feel as I see him walking up the beach back to the house and convince him to stay home, but the other part of me wants him to reach his dreams and just let him go back. I just don't know what to do…hence me sitting on the porch over looking the beach with Mia's monitor; I always come out here to think, no matter what the weather is outside.

"Hey," he said, I didn't say anything back, confused at where to start. "I'm sorry I walked out on you like that, earlier" he continued, and I still haven't opened my mouth, just stared straight ahead. Lucas took a deep breath. "I love you, Brooke. I do. I know you're angry that I have to leave again – and you should be. It's not fair to you and the kids that I'm gone. But I can only apologize. It won't change that I have to go back…" I started tearing up again as she heard the words 'I have to go back'. "You're everything to me Brooke. Would you just look at me? I don't know what else to say to make you talk to me. I've tried apologizing, I've tried talking calm. I'm at a lost right now." Lucas finished up saying.

I finally spoke, "Luke, I want to say so much to you but I am going to keep it short. I love you and nothing is going to stop that love, but I would be lying if I told you that I wanted you to go back on the tour. But tt's your dream and I'll be fine, we all will be fine. And you are everything to me too…that's why everyday, every minute while your away, I worry. I worry I'll never hear your voice or see your face. That's why I don't want you to leave again. Because when you're gone, a big part of heart is gone too."

"I know that. And I appreciate your concern to me. But I made it this far, and I'm going to be okay. I'll be home for good in no time, I promise you that" Lucas vowed.

I rested my head on my husband's shoulder and cuddled up to him. He held me, close and tight. The way I want it to be forever

"Everyday apart from you and the kids is hell. And I'm sorry if I didn't say it or show it enough while I was away, but it's true – I love you and I missed you everyday."

"Please, don't make me cry right now, again. Let's just – let's enjoy these 2 days as much as we can." I suggested, choking up.

Lucas nodded. "Okay" he wrapped his arms his wife and kissed her on the lips. "I love you" he whispered, kissing my head.

"I love you too."

They sat together under the full moon, just savoring every moment they had with each other. It would probably be the last time they would be doing so, and both Lucas and I wanted it to be perfect.


	24. Fly

**AN: Sorry this is so short; I may have another chapter up in the next couple of days, I'm on Spring Break. I know some of you said that this story was sad, but that is just this part. There will be happy moments, trust me. Read and review =)**

**Chapter 21** ~ "In a moment, everything can change, feel the wind on your shoulder."

(Five months later)

Today should have been a normal day. I was going to drop Peyton off at school, and I had my five month checkup with the doctor today, I was taking Mia with me. Yea, I got pregnant the first night Lucas came home, before he decided to not get attached. I haven't told him yet because I want to find out the sex of the baby first. The only ones that know about it are Miley, Peyton, and Mia.

"Mommy do I really have to go to school?" Peyton asked.

"Yes Peyton you do."

"Why?"  
"Because I said so."

"But that's not a good reason, like you tell me." She replied back with such an attitude that it made me angry and frustrated with her.

"Ok, how about… don't test me because I will send you up to your room right now. And don't think that I won't just because I'm having a baby." I was always grouchy in the mornings while I was pregnant, even with Peyton and Mia.

"Fine, I'll go to school."

So I dropped Peyton off at school, and headed for the doctor. Peyton had a little trouble adjusting to the fact that Lucas wasn't staying for good. So now it's harder to get her to go to school, but today happened to be one of the good mornings. I went to the doctors and found out more things about the baby and I was so excited to tell Lucas tonight. Since Mia was a good girl for me at the doctor, I decided that we could go to the park and play, one of her favorite things to do. As we were leaving, we had to cross a street. Just like normal, I was holding Mia's hand because she walks well on her own now. But she slipped out of my hand and ran right into the street, wanting to get to the park quicker.

"Mia!" I shrieked, but it was too late. Just as Mia stepped out into the street a car sped past colliding with the infant, my baby girl. My screams pierced the shouts and laughter surrounding the park. Everything went quiet momentarily. I ran out into the street and grabbed the motionless body of my daughter. I could hear screams coming from all around me.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!" I heard a bystander scream.

"Mia!" I shrieked over and over. I could hear sirens approaching getting louder and louder; but all I could think of was that I lost my baby girl.


	25. All the Right Moves

**AN: Here is the next chapter… Enjoy!!!! =)**

**Chapter 24** ~ "They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going. Yeah, we're going down."

I sat in a chair in the waiting room. I tried calling Lucas, but he wasn't picking up his phone, causing me to panic even more. So instead I called Miley and luckily she picked up the phone.

"MILEY!" I said screaming into the phone.

"Brooke, what's the matter is, it the baby?"

"No it's not the baby, its Mia. She got hit by a car. She's in surgery right now. And it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let her walk on her own, holding my hand."

"Brooke, it's not your fault."

"If she doesn't come out of this alive, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. That would be two times somebody died and it's was all my fault."

"Brooke list to me, it's not your fault. Have you called Lucas yet?"

"I've tried but there is no answer."

"SHOOT, it's because they're in an important meeting."

"Ok, as soon as he gets out just tell him that Mia was in an accident and that he needs to come to the hospital where she was born."

"Ok…"

"But don't tell him about the baby or why she is in the hospital."

"Ok, I will. Kevin, Joe, Nick, and I will be on the first plane we can get out of here with him."

"Thank you so much Miley."

"No problem."

"See you soon."

"And don't worry, Mia will make it through."

Next I had to call Lilly's mom, to tell her what happened, and to see if she can watch Peyton for a little while. She understood, and said that Peyton was welcome there as long as we needed her to be. She also said that she wouldn't tell Peyton what happened or why I couldn't pick her up.

Before I knew, it five hours have past. I haven't heard anything about Mia since she was admitted in for surgery. That wasn't a good sign, and I hated the feeling of not knowing anything about my little girl. I had curled myself into a ball, well as much as into a ball as I could be; I was hugging my knees closely to my chest. I heard the elevator open.

"LUCAS!" I sobbed jumping to my feet and throwing myself into Lucas' arms. The guys and Miley noticing that we should be alone, stepped out.

"What happened?" Lucas asked rocking me back and forth, trying to calm me down.

"I…I…I didn't mean t-t-to! I…she…she…she g-g-got away! She…she…I…I…I…it all h-h-h-happened so f-f-fast!" I sobbed. I told him exactly what I told Miley.

"Have you heard anything from the doctor?"

"No not since they brought her in for surgery, over 5 hours ago."

"Its going to be fine, Brooke. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"But, wait…your pregnant?" He said, finally noticing the bulge in my stomach area.

"Yea, sorry about not telling you. I was going to tell you tonight after I found out the sex of the baby, but then this happened and now I'm just lost." I couldn't stop the tears now that they had started. I knew this whole thing with Mia was my fault, and to top it off I knew that he would be upset with me not telling him about the pregnancy.

"It's ok Brooke. I'm right here. Let's go sit down and talk about the baby, while we wait to hear something from the doctor."

I started to tell him everything about the baby. "Ok, so I found out I was pregnant about two, maybe three months ago."

"How?"

"Luke, you know how this happens."

"Yea, I know but I'm talking about when?"

"The doctor and I figured it out to be the first night that you came home. The night we got into a fight."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"As I was saying, the baby is due in July. Its healthy, and it's a boy."

"Are you serious?" He asked, a smile slowly creeping over his face; he is finally getting the boy he's always dreamed of.

"No I'm not, its not just one, but two."

"Brooke this is so amazing."

"Yea, whatever."

"What do you mea whatever? Aren't you happy about this?"

"Yes, I was happy Luke, but I don't feel like I could be happy right know considering what is going on." I said, fully breaking down again in a span of 30 minutes.

"I understand. And by the way where is Peyton?"

"At Lilly's house. She doesn't know what happened."

"That's fine. We'll have the guys and Miley pick her up and bring her here."

"Not just yet Luke because then she will know that you're here."

"And what is the problem with that?" he spit back coldly, obviously being upset by this.

"She has had trouble dealing with the last time you left."

"So what are you saying, not tell her that I'm here?" Lucas said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, I would never say that. I'm saying that we will tell her that you're here when we know what's going on with Mia."

"Ok."

"Luke you must be tired from the long flight."

"No not really, you look it."

"Yea, I feel it. You know, one baby takes a lot out of me, and now with two it's more tiring."

"How about you just rest your head on my shoulder, and take a little nap. I'll wake you up when I hear something. I promise."

"Ok, that sounds good."

And before Lucas knew it, I was fast asleep. After telling they guys and Miley that since he was going to try and sleep, if they could wake him up if the doctor has any news about Mia, if of course they were awake at the time and the four of them agreed.


	26. Brick by Boring Brick

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, school has gotten really busy and I fell behind, I am still behind but I took a break to clear my head and write. I don't own anything, thanks for all the reviews and readers last time. Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 23** ~ "You built up a world of magic because your real life is tragic."

I must have been sleeping for a long time, because when I woke up I wasn't tired and Lucas wasn't my pillow anymore. He must have gotten up to stretch his legs or go get something to eat. I guess we haven't heard anything from the doctor because then I would have woken up sooner. A couple of minutes later, the doctor walked up. I was the first one to notice, I ran over to him.

"How…how is she?" I asked, my voice shaking with every word. I was still extremely upset about what happened and nervous of the outcome.

"We're not sure yet. She's out of surgery, which is a major step; it all depends on how she does over night. I think you should all go home and rest. There isn't anything you can do…"

"I'm not leaving!" I said coldly. I shot the doctor a glare as though he had just said something disgusting.

"All right. But you will not be able to see her until tomorrow at the earliest. She is in ICU." He looked around at the rest of them, meaning Miley and the guys. "I suggest the rest of you go home." He turned and left.

"Thank you." Lucas said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Honestly Brooke, I think you should go home and get some rest. This stress isn't good for the babies, you are going to need something better to sleep on, and someone has to be there for Peyton."

"I'll take care of Peyton, don't worry about it. Wait Lucas, did you just say babies?" Miley offered, being the great family friend she is.

"Yea."

"I'm pregnant with twin boys."

"Congratulations." They all said.

"Ok, how about I go home now and try and get some sleep. I'll be back before visiting hours are over."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Fine, but what are we going to do about Peyton?"

"Miley and the guys are going to watch her."

"I know that, but what are we going to tell her?"

"Just tell her the truth."

"Me?"

"Yea."

"Ok, Miley I'm going to need you when I tell her. Can you be there with me when I tell her?"

"Of course Brooke, anything."

"Thank you guys so much for this."

"No problem."

"All right lets go then."

As soon as I walked into the door, I knew that telling Peyton was going to be so hard. Honestly, I wasn't really sure if I could do it.

"Hey Mommy?" Peyton questioned when she walked into my bedroom where I was laying down.

"Yea, Peyton?"

"Why are your eyes so red?"

"It's nothing sweetie, I've just been crying."

"About Aunt Peyton?"

"No not really, could you do me a favor and go get Aunt Miley, and have you both come back here?"

"Sure Mommy."

"Hey you wanted me?"

"Yea, you're not busy right know or something?"

"No, did you want to tell her?"

"Yea."

"Tell me what?"

"Peyton there was an accident today."

"Is that why Aunt Miley is here?"

"Yup."

"Then where is Daddy? Was he in the accident? Is he hurt?"

"No sweetie, it wasn't Daddy..."

"Then who was it? It's not you, me, Daddy, or Aunt Miley, and if it was Uncle Joe, Kevin, or Nick, Aunt Miley won't be here."

"Peyton it was Mia."

"What do you mean, she is sleeping."

"No she's not. She got hit by a car today and is now in the hospital."

"Why aren't you there?"

"Daddy and I agreed that I should go home and get some rest."

"So then when you go back, I want to go with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's going to be too late, and I'm going to be there all night. After school Aunt Miley is going to pick you up and take you to the hospital?" I said not really running that by Miley.

"Yes that's what we are going to do." Miley said with an approving and agreeing smile.

"Fine, Mommy." Peyton said, not wanting to fight me on this, because she knew that she would get in trouble by her father if she did.

"Now, I'm going to get some rest before I have to go back. You're going to play with Aunt Miley. Uncle Joe, Kevin, and Nick will be here once, I get to the hospital. Aunt Miley knows what time bed time is so, don't try and fool her. She also knows the morning routine with school."

"Ok, Mommy."

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing her forehead and hugging her, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too. Tell Daddy and Mia that I love them?"

"Of course I will."

I must have slept really good because my phone went off, signaling my alarm. It was getting late and it was time for me to head back to the hospital. Immediately when I arrived, Lucas embraced me in his arms like something bad just happened.

"Luke, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you just do that?"

"Because I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did you hear anything from the doctor?"

"No."


	27. Under the Bridge

**AN: So here's the next update, sorry it's so short. Next update should be sometime next week. Thanks to all the reviewers last time, you guys rock. I don't own anything and read and review this chapter too. =)**

**Chapter 24** ~ "I don't ever want to feel like I did that day…"

That night seemed to drag on forever, as Lucas and I sat in the waiting room. I had just gotten up and was taking in my surroundings, like noticing what time it was, the wee hours of the morning, and where Lucas was. He was sleeping on the other set of chairs, with my legs lying across his thighs. Just then, the doctor walked in. I jumped to my feet knocking Lucas, who was sleeping, on accident because I was shocked and wondering why he cam out if Mia was already out of surgery.

"How is she?" I looked at him through teary eyes; my gaze begging for the right answer.

Lucas stood up and walked over to stand beside my. He locked fingers with mine and waited.

"Is she alright?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott there is nothing to worry about. I just wanted to come out here and explain what we did. The surgery was success, we were able to stop the swelling and it has gone down significantly. The fractures are not too bad and should heal nicely. Her vitals are good…" He looked up at Lucas and mine confused faces. Smiling gently he said, "She's going to be fine."

I placed my head in my hands, sobbing. I was overwhelmed with a sense of relief that my baby girl was going to be ok.

"Can we see her?" Lucas asked; I was still speechless.

"Well, she's not awake yet…. but I guess the two of you can see her." The doctor said looking thoughtfully between Lucas and me. I guess he was feeling some sort of remorse for us since the last time he came out he said that we had to wait to the morning to see her and he now obviously changed his mind.

I smiled and followed the doctor down the hall; Lucas close at my side, calling Miley and the guys to let them know what's happening. I glanced at Lucas and smiled at him, we were finally going to be ok. Lucas and I came to a halt behind the doctor. I peered in through the glass window and felt my legs shake beneath me. Mia was lying motionlessly in a tiny crib. Wires running all along her tiny frame; her chest slowly but surely rising up and down in time with the beeping of the machine beside her. I pushed myself into the room and kneeled down beside Mia's crib. I had so much I wanted to say, but my throat was too dry for any of it to come out. So I just kneeled there, my hand squeezed between the bars placed over the palm of my daughter's.

"I love you Mia …" I whispered through the bars. Mia's head tilted slightly so that she was facing Lucas and I. Her brunette hair circling her chubby face melted my heart.

"I love you too baby girl." Lucas said, almost crying.


	28. When You Look Me in the Eyes

**Chapter 25** ~ "When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever. I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go. When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven, I find my paradise"

Three months have passed since Mia's accident, which makes me eight months pregnant. I can't wait until these two come out and I can finally hold them. Luke and I already have names picked out; Keith and Davis Scott. Speaking of Lucas, he's finally coming home. The guys and Miley told him that he does not have to be there with them until the end of the tour because his family needs him more. I thought that was the sweetest thing they ever did, well besides the DVD they sent us, a few months back.

"_Look Mommy, we got a package from Aunt Miley." Peyton said with a smile on her face, as she walked into the house after being dropped off after school. _

"_Oh really, and what does it say?" _

"_Watch Me."_

"_Well then that's what we are going to have to do, go get your sister."_

"_Okie Dokie."_

"_Hi there munchkin." Peyton said to Mia and I thought it was so cute. _

"_Pey!"_

"_Yea, now let's go. We got a package from Aunt Miley and we gotta watch it now."_

"_YAY!" _

_ I popped in the DVD, and it started to show clips from their concert. The girls absolutely loved it; they love all of Miley and the guys' songs. Pretty soon, Miley's voice came on, saying that she wanted to make a dedication. _

"_Ok, guys this song is for a very special couple. They are madly in love and are currently troubled with a long distance relationship. Both of them know that their love for each other will not change no matter what. So this song is for them, hope you guys like it." Miley finished, and 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' started playing. _

_ So I'm guessing most people would have thought that this dedication was for her and Nick, but the girls and I knew it was for me and Luke. That was so sweet and nice of them to do. Next up, Lucas's face came on, and he gave us a message while the song was still in the background._

"_Hey guys just want you to know that the tour is going great and I miss each and every one of you so much. For my little guys, stay inside Mommy for as long as you can and hopefully you're not doing the same thing your sisters did and keep her up all night. Daddy loves you. For Mia, I always will love my youngest daughter; your older sister has a love of fashion which is something she got from your mother, but you my sweet pea have an interest in music, something I like to think you got from me. And that will bond us for the rest of our lives. For Peyton, you know that I love you so much; you don't need to hear that. But this I want you to hear, every single day you act just like the person you were named after and I know for a fact that that makes Mommy so happy, no matter what she says. You will always be my little Princess. For my cheery, I know that these past months have been hard but you and I can get through anything. I love you so much, and I can't wait to be back in your arms. I can't wait to fall asleep next you. I love you with all my heart; our time together so far has been amazing and I can't wait to see what happens in the years to come. Love you all, always. See you guys soon." By the end I had numerous tears coming down my face; that was one of the cutest things I have ever heard Lucas say. _

Over the past year Miley and I have become really close friends; I know I could go to her for anything, which is one of the reasons why she is going to be a godmother to the boys. But that doesn't mean I have forgotten about my Peyton. There is not a day that I do not think about her accident or what she would be doing right now; I miss her everyday. But as the days go on, I know that she is watching over me and my family. And for that, I am always grateful.

**AN: All right guys, that's it's for this story. Hope you all like it, it was my first story. Thank you so much for your constant support by either reading it or reviewing it; it meant so much to me. I may go back and re-do some chapters and possibly add new chapters in between the current ones; so be on the look out for that, and let me know if you wish to see them.  
**


End file.
